Identity Crisis
by Pam Marks and Baby Kitty
Summary: Oh boy....errrr.....girl?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** The power rangers and everything that has to do with them are not mine. We're just borrowing them for a little while...borrowing, kidnapping, same difference. ****

Authors Note: This story has angst in it of course gee Tommy is my favorite character and I love picking on him. Go figure! This is when Tommy is the White Ranger and Trini, Zack, and Jason are still there. 

**Special Thanx:** Pam and Kitty take bows and then motion for Jacks and Danny to do the same. Special thanks go to the two people that challenged our evilness. It is because of Danny and Jakes that this evilness has been brought upon our favorite Ranger. 

****

Oh Boy...err Girl 

I hate my life. 

Peeling off my jeans and tank top, I start the water in the shower. My chest hurts, my stomach feels like it's being twisted into knots, I have a headache, and I'm bloated. Fucking Zedd. All males are evil I tell you. Rita would never have done this to me. Men, stupid, jerky, sucky men! 

Feeling the water, I breathe a small sigh as the hot droplets hit my nicely manicured hand. I can't believe I let Jason's mom talk me into going and getting a manicure with her the other day. I'll never hear the end of that one from Jason and the other guys. "Not that they don't look nice." Admiring the glossy shine on my now long and clean nails, I sigh and shake my head. I'm losing it here. Billy so needs to hurry up with that cure before I start swooning over babies and prom dresses. 

Stepping under the fabulously hot spray, I close my eyes and try to just be me for a minute. So I'm sporting a new look, so what? I'm still me inside; I still have all my feelings and thoughts. How does that saying go? It's what's on the inside that counts. Exactly, and on the inside I'm still me. 

Grabbing the bottle of body wash, I begin cleaning off the dirt and sweat from my latest battle with the clay heads. Scrubbing my smooth face and neck, I reveal in the soothing water and sweet smelling soap, only when I reach my chest do my thoughts turn else where. Even though it's been two weeks now, I'm still jolted by the feeling of my new chest and other personal areas. Gazing down at my new, fairly large breasts, I cringe in slight regret and embarrassment. 

How do girls handle these things? I've only had them for thirteen days and already my back is hurting...not to mention I do _**not**_ appreciate half the male population carrying on a conversation with them and not me. Sigh, but then they do make me look pretty awesome in those tank tops and- okay again must stop those kinds of thoughts. You wanna think of someone in a tank top, think of Kim, okay...why does that not get to me like it used to? Well aside from the lack of a vital part of my anatomy I mean. 

Growling and finishing up the rest of my shower in a fairly quick and bad mood, I towel off and head back to my room. Stupid men, stupid Zedd, stupid- "You're home early." 

Looking over some papers on my coffee table, Jason has apparently decided to skip his last class today. "Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You took a pretty bad hit in the fi-oh um, sorry." Turning to look at me and then back around quickly, I'm left a bit clueless as to what's wrong now. 

"What's the matter with you?" I'm getting really sick of them acting like I've got the plague you know. 

"Um..." Still not turning back to me, he coughs a bit nervously and...in embarrassment? "You, well you might want to put some clothes on there, bro." What on Earth is he on? 

"Jason, what's wrong with you, you've seen me naked before." Honestly I think he's losing it. Besides it's like eighty degrees down here and I'm over heated from my shower. Not that I'm normally this much of an exobishonist, but I'm hot and tired and screw being shy around my bro. 

"Um, yes, but uh...not like that, sexy girl." The last part is said in a small laugh, but as the realization of what he's saying finally hits me I can't help but go into a small panic. Oh my god, what the fuck is wrong with me!? 

Hurrying over to the bed, I grab a sheet and quickly cover myself. Damn it, this is getting ridiculous. Pushing my wet hair behind my ear, I try to keep the humiliation out of my voice. "I just didn't..um, sorry." Moving to the couch, I drop down and try to look as dignified and calm as I can while wet, miserable, embarrassed, and clad in nothing but a white sheet, which is now clinging to my wet skin in all the wrong places. 

Frowning and sitting next to me, he shakes his head. "S'not your fault, I'm the one that just walked in. I should have knocked." No you shouldn't have. It's your house, Jase. Besides you never knock and we both know it. 

"No you shouldn't have. It's not fair, it shouldn't matter if you see me or not, or if I wear jeans or not, or if I have..." Feeling my throat tighten, I bury myself into the sheet. "It's not fair that everyone is acting like I'm not me anymore. I'm still me, no matter what I look like, but none of you...you all act like I'm contagious or something." Well they do! Kim is avoiding me after suggesting we 'take a break' from our relationship until I'm 'well' again. Zack and Trini barely say two words to me off the battlefield. Billy acts like I'm a lab animal that he can poke and prod and run like fifty million tests one. And Jase, Jase is just... Hell I moved into his basement and I see him maybe five minutes out of the day. 

"I'm sorry, we just, we want to help you but don't exactly know how." S'not an excuse. "I know that's not a good excuse it's just-aw come on bro don't cry, I'm sorry. We're working night and day trying to find a cure I swear." 

Sniffling and repressing the tears and sobs as best I can, I can't believe I'm getting so worked up over this, but I can't seem to help it. These past two weeks I get upset over the stupidest shit and it's fucking terrible. My friends are avoiding me, my girlfriend dumped me, and I want my body back! Sobbing outright now, I latch onto my best friend for dear life when he thankfully takes me in his arms. 

"Shh, it's gonna be okay, everything's going to be okay." Rubbing my back and rocking my now smaller body, he's trying desperately to calm me. "It's not that bad, really. I mean you're here with me, everyone thinks you're Trini's cousin from over seas so you're safe from anyone questioning you. You may not be able to be in school like this, but you're not exactly missing much there. You get to work with my dad at the station, answering phones and filing, and just chilling and playing on the computers for ten bucks an hour. See not so bad." Right, except my parents think I ran away, everyone else is wondering what the hell happened to me, oh yeah and I'm a **_girl_**. "Shh, it's gonna be okay, Tommy. I promise it's going to be okay." 

It's not going to be okay until I'm me again. How did I even get myself into this mess?! 

To be continued..... 


	2. Hard Night

**Disclaimer:** The power rangers and everything that has to do with them are not mine. We're just borrowing them for a little while...borrowing, kidnapping, same difference. ****

Authors Note: This story has angst in it of course gee Tommy is our favorite character and we love picking on him. Go figure! This is when Tommy is the White Ranger and Trini, Zack, and Jason are still there. ****

Special Thanx: Pam and Kitty take bows and then motion for Jacks and Danny to do the same. Special thanks go to the two people that challenged our evilness. It is because of Danny and Jakes that this evilness has been brought upon our favorite Ranger...okay wait Kitty looks at Pam so we're saying turning him into a girl is evilness? Personally I think it's more an improvement. 

**A Hard Night**

Tommy 

(Two weeks ago) 

Leaning against my headboard, I go over chapter nine for World History tomorrow. We're supposed to have a quiz and I so need to do good it. My quiz grades have been sort of lacking lately. Mainly because this is the class I end up skipping the most because of certain activities that can't be avoided. 

As the front door slamming makes me jump a good foot off the bed, I sigh and try to concentrate on the book. Okay, so he's home early, that could be a good thing right? It means he hasn't been at a bar for hours, so good, maybe he's not that drunk and will just leave me the hell alone...or maybe he's be not drunk enough to pas out and come and really give it to me. Right so Emancipation Proclamation, yep interesting stuff. 

Jerking my head up as I hear a crash, I know he's knocked over the hall table again. Damn it why doesn't he just move the damn thing? He knocks it over like every other night. Of course then I wouldn't be informed a head of time that he's coming down the hall where my room is. Okay decision time, stay and look like you're studying and maybe, just maybe he'll leave me be, or bail right now. 

"What do you think bro?" Looking at the picture of my brother Curtis, I sigh tiredly. I miss him. He died when he was sixteen and I was five, so I don't really remember him that well, but I do miss him terrible. "Because if he was still here dad wouldn't be drinking every night and mom wouldn't be a drug addict...yeah you jerk, thanks a bunch for leaving me with this madness." Sigh, but then he didn't exactly ask to get hit by a drunk driver. 

As my door slams open, I try my damnedest not to cringe. Looking deeply interested in my reading, maybe if I sit here and he really believes I'm studying, he won't be ma- "Is that what you've been doing all night! The house is a mess, you're mother is gone to god knows where, and you're holed up in here lounging around reading." Of course he's mad, why not, I can't do anything right. Damn drunk, abusive SOB. 

Looking up slowly and carefully from my book, I'm careful not to make eye contact. I read somewhere that when you stare a wild male animal in the eyes, it's taken as a challenge. I don't want to challenge him, okay, I just want to get out of this as quickly and painlessly as possible. "I'm sorry, dad. I was just studying for a quiz tomorrow and I guess I um...forgot. I'll go clean up now." 

"God you are such a spoiled brat! I work my ass off to provide for you and you can't even do something as simple as clean up! Curtis was never so self-centered!" Right cuz Curtis was a perfect, flawless, god in your eyes, where I'm just the bitch of the house. Go ahead, remind me one more time, daddy. 

"I'm sorry." I'm not gonna get out of this unharmed I can see that right now. I can say sorry until my mouth goes numb, but it's not gonna be enough, he's too damn drunk to hear anything at the moment. Right, and it's probably no wise for me to be scooting away from him. That just screams hurt me worse. 

"Sorry, you're always sorry!" Not really, but I can't think of anything else to say when you're in these moods. "Well since you're so sorry, then you should give me no trouble when you take your punishment." Oh no, he's got that look. Where the fuck is my mom? Like she'd help me if she was here? Okay well good point, nosedive out the window it is. 

Jumping up, I try to get past him, but apparently he's not as wasted as I thought. His reflexes are quite good tonight and he catches me before I even get halfway across the room. Throwing me back into my desk, I bit back a yelp as my stomach hits the hard wood edge. That's gonna leave a mark. Pressing he down, so I'm bent over painfully, I debate on whether I'm feeling strong enough to fight. I only get hurt worse when I fight and I'm already hurting pretty damn bad right now. Fine, I'll take a spanking then. I'm gonna get hurt and humiliated one way or another and maybe if I don't fit the hitting he won't do the other thing. 

"You are such a waste of my time and money!" Yeah I know. As my jeans are pulled down I brace myself for the first hit. Yow! God he's using his belt, son of a bitch. As the leather bits into my already abused skin, I clench my mouth shut. Only hits harder when I cry. Boys don't cry, be a girl a cry, get treated like a girl. Right so mouth shut boy, no noise just think of something, anything else. Oh fuck, don't start tearing up either. 

After the twentieth smack, I pauses and I know I'm in deep now. "Are you crying?" Well you would be too damn it! When I shake my head desperately, I know if I speak my voice is going to chock and crack. "Answer me!" Ow! 

"N-no sir." Damn it, stupid sob! Shoving me over hard, I concentrate on the cold, polished wood under my cheek. Oh god don't, please don't. 

"You want to behave like a whining, sobbing bitch, then fine, that's how you'll be treated!" Oh god. Trying to pull into myself, I know I can in a small way separate myself from what's happening if I really have a minute to concentrate and focus on something else. Ow! Oh god, no not enough time! As the flare of pain seers through me, I know he's going to tear me, I'll be bleeding for week, no, no, no! 

"Daddy please!" Trying to will the pain away, maybe I can get through to him. Please stop it! "Daddy pl-please stop h-hurting me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was bad!" I don't know why I bother, he never listens to me, never gives a damn if I'm hurting or not. 

"Shut up!" god all you do is bitch and cry, Curtis never cried about anything!" Yeah well Curtis never got beaten and raped. Ow! Fingers digging into my already bruised back, he continues to rip me apart. As he suddenly stops and I feel hot liquid mix with the blood already coating my insides, I'm torn between being beyond disgusted and immensely relieved. It's over at least it's ove-ow! 

Jerked up by my arm, I'm all but thrown to the floor. God what now! As I feel my arms twisted roughly behind my back, and the cold steel go around my wrists, I try to plead for mercy once more. 

"Shut up!" Smacking me across the face, he finishes locking me up for the night and glares down at my shaking and bruised form. "If I hear one word out of you, so help me you won't be able to sit for a week. Do you understand?" When I manage a nod he finally leaves. 

Testing my restraints, I force back a yelp as the metal bites into my wrists. I'm not getting free, he used the M37 cuffs, there's a reason officers use this type. Well nit getting free and not going anywhere, at least I can maybe curl up in bed. With some effort and a lot of protesting from my abused body, I manage to kick my jeans and boxers the rest of the way off and limp to my bed. 

Cringing and feeling sick as something warm and slimy runs down my inner thighs, I let it go. There's nothing I can do about it now, just change the sheets on my bed whenever he sobers up and lets me out of these things. Dropping onto the bed, I manage to squirm under the covers and fade into an unrestful and painful sleep. 

Kim wonders why I won't take our relationship to the next level. I can't imagine her wanting this kind of pain, who the hell would? 

To be continued... 


End file.
